


Tell Me I Will Be Released

by evilregal



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Community: femslash100, Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 04:16:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4125228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilregal/pseuds/evilregal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It didn't really work out as planned for Emily.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell Me I Will Be Released

**Author's Note:**

> drabbletag6 request: jemily - cuffed

"This isn't exactly what I had in mind when I talked about bringing handcuffs into the bedroom," Emily huffs, visibly uncomfortable.   
  
"Oh, no? Um, then what exactly did you have in mind, Agent Prentiss?" JJ asks feigning innocence. She crawls on her knees toward Emily and straddles her hips. JJ rakes her nails over Emily's ribs, leaving long pink lines on the pale expanse of exposed skin.   
  
Emily shivers involuntarily, making the cuffs' chain rattle against the bedpost.   
  
JJ smirks knowingly before she leans down and captures a taut nipple in her mouth. She swirls her tongue around it, eliciting a deep throaty moan from Emily.   
  
"Were you expecting to be on top, Em?” JJ muses, taking the other nipple in her mouth. Emily swallows back her moan this time, but her back arcs off the mattress, and her body melts into JJ’s.   
  
“Thought you’d tie me up so I’d be at your mercy? Spread, hot, dripping, is that how you wanted me, Emily?” JJ quirks a questioning eyebrow.   
  
All she gets in answer is a low, guttural groan, and she chuckles.   
  
JJ leaves a trail of kisses starting at her clavicle and up her neck.   
  
"Oh no, no, no. You should know better, Emily. I am never the one who ends up cuffed," she whispers confidently.   
  
And to Emily, it sounds like a challenge.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always appreciated! xx


End file.
